


Spock Leaves Marks

by yaoichan12



Series: Spirk One-Shots [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Jim wants to keep their relationship a secret, M/M, Romance, Spock bites, everyone knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Spock have been together for four months and Jim thinks the crew are oblivious to the relationship.  But Jim is the one oblivious to the fact that Spock likes to leave marks where everyone, but Jim, can see.  Jim is not too pleased when he finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spock Leaves Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly drabble that I couldn't get out of my head. ^-^

It was six months into their five year mission and Jim and Spock had been secretly together for four and half months.  Jim wasn’t ready to let the rest of their friends and crew know about their relationship yet and Spock was accepting of that.  Jim just wished that the Vulcan would stop leaving marks in places that were close to Jim not being able to cover them up.

“You are very bitey,” Jim said to Spock as he stood in their shared bathroom. Spock stood in the doorway and watched his boyfriend look at all the hickies and bite marks on his torso.  Spock did enjoy leaving such marks on his mate.  Spock’s nose flared as he watched Jim run his hand over a couple marks that were near his collar bone. 

“At least you didn’t leave any that would show,” Jim told him.

“Of course, Jim,” Spock responded.  “If I left them where someone could see than they would know you are in an amorous relationship with someone.”

“Or, I could tell them I have allergies.”

Spock quirked an eyebrow at that before shaking his head, “Khan’s blood has ridded you of your ridiculous amount of allergies.”

“Yeah, I know.  I ate a strawberry a few days ago and didn’t go into anaphylactic shock,” Jim chuckled before grabbing his black undershirt and putting it on.  He looked in the mirror was saw that none of the marks were visible before putting on his command gold top and leaving the bathroom.

Spock nearly smirked when he saw the red bite mark on the nape of Jim’s neck that the blonde could not see.

* * *

 

Spock followed his mate to the turbolift and thought of the eighty-six point five percent of the crew already knew that he and the captain were in a relationship.  Luckily, none had said anything, but now Spock now wished for the whole ship to know that Jim was his and his only. 

The doors to the lift opened to show Sulu and Uhura inside.  Jim smiled at them before entering and standing in front of them with Spock next to him.

“Morning,” Jim said as the lift started moving. 

“Morning, Captain, Commander,” Sulu and Uhura both replied.

Spock glanced to the Lieutenants and saw both were eyeing the mark on Jim’s neck.  Sulu was trying not to laugh while Uhura was grinning.

“Did you have a nice night, Captain?” Uhura asked.

Jim shrugged, “Yeah. Played chess with Spock then went to bed early.”

“Chess, huh?” Sulu questioned.  “Who dominated? Spock?”

Jim turned to his friends and smirked, “Actually I won both games we played.  Didn’t I, Spock?”

“Yes, Captain, you did win,” Spock replied as the turbolift’s doors opened. 

Uhura laughed and walked passed Jim to her station as Sulu went to his trying not to laugh.  Jim looked at them with a quizzical expression before shaking his head and walking to his chair.  Spock went to his station and sat down.  He looked over the readings for a few moments before feeling someone staring at him.  He looked to side at Uhura and saw her grinning at him.

“Does he know?” she quietly asked.

Spock shook his head.

“He’s going to be pissed when he finds out.”

“Perhaps.”

* * *

 

“What?” Jim asked Bones for the second time.

“Nothing,” Bones replied.  “Eat your food.”

Jim picked up his cheeseburger and starting eating.  He heard someone walk behind him and chuckle, again.  He turned around and saw a couple ensigns had walked by.  He then heard Bones groan, again.  Jim turned back glared at his friend.

“This has been happening all day.  What is wrong with me?”

“Nothing is wrong with you, Jim.  People are just…giggly today.”

Jim sighed and tucked his hands into his shirt and turned his shirt around.  He looked down at it and saw nothing was on it so he turned the shirt back around and put his arms back through the sleeves. 

 _Nothing is on my shirt,_ Jim thought before touching the back of his hair.  _Hair feels fine.  Why the fuck are people laughing?_

“Come on, Bones,” Jim whined.  “Tell me?  Did I somehow do something embarrassing earlier?  Was there a sign on the back of my shirt?  I am the captain, I order you to tell me why my crew are giggly around me.”

Bones grumbled something under his breath before shaking his head, “You didn’t do anything embarrassing and there was not a sign on your shirt.”

“Then why are people laughing?”

“Maybe the hobgoblin knows.”

Jim groaned before going back to eating his cheeseburger.  In between bites he muttered to Bones that he wasn’t his friend anymore.

“I’m your best friend, Jim, now eat your damn dinner.”

* * *

 

Jim entered his quarters and saw Spock sitting there at his desk.

“Make yourself at home,” Jim said before moving to his bedroom area.  He took off his tops and looked at the backs of them before sighing and shoving them into the laundry bin.  He took off his boots before going over to Spock.

“Why have people been laughing today?” Jim asked him.

“I assume our crew laugh for numerous reasons, Jim.”

Jim crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Spock, “Okay, how about, why are the crew laughing at me?”

Spock stood up in front of Jim, “Why would I know?”

“I don’t know. I don’t like my crew laughing at me.”

“Perhaps that do not mean it in a malicious way.”

“I still don’t like them laughing at me when I don’t know why.”

Spock reached his hands out and grabbed Jim’s biceps.  He pulled his mate in for a hug and wrapped his arms around him.  Jim relaxed into the embrace and moved his arms around Spock as well.  Spock moved a hand to Jim’s nap and lightly traced around the mark there.

“You know what would make me feel better?” Jim asked.

“Coitus,” Spock responded.

Jim chuckled and moved back from Spock.  He then grabbed the Vulcan’s hands and pulled him towards the bed.

* * *

 

The next day, the laughter and giggles were back.  Jim was tempted to fuss at his crew members each time it happened but he didn’t want to do that. Jim stood up from his captain’s chair and stretched his hands high above his head.  He didn’t pay much attention to the ends of his shirts riding up his back until he heard someone choke out a laugh behind him.  He quickly turned and saw Uhura standing there with her hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh.

“Okay, that’s it,” Jim said.  “Why are you all laughing at me? Huh?”

Jim looked at everyone on the bridge and watched as each of them turned their heads to stare at Spock who was the only one focused at his station.  Jim internally sighed and went over to Spock and stood next to him.

“Commander, why is the crew laughing at me?”

Spock turned his chair and looked up at Jim, “I believe they have started a bet to see how long it will take you to notice.”

“To notice what?”

“That we all know you and Spock are going at it like rabbits,” Sulu spoke.

Jim turned to his bridge crew in shock, “What? No we’re…what makes you think that?”

Uhura went up to Jim and lifted the back of his shirts.  Jim turned awkwardly to see his lower back and saw part of a bite mark. Jim closed his eyes and breathed out through his nose.  He right his shirts and then opened his eyes to look at Spock.  The Vulcan had turned his chair back around and was focused on his station.

“Uhura, is there a mark on the back of my neck?” Jim asked as he continued to stare at Spock.

“Oh yes, Captain.  A big, red bite mark,” Uhura responded.

“Thank you, Lieutenant, now can you contact New Vulcan, please.  Specifically you-know-who.”

“Aye, Captain,” Uhura replied before moving to her station. 

Jim kept staring at Spock until the Vulcan caved and turned to him, “Who are you calling?”

Jim smirked and went to stand in front of his chair, “I’m tattling on you to your mother.”

Spock’s eyes nearly went wide at that before he got up from his chair and went to Jim.  He stood in front of him and quietly said, “Ashayam, please do not do that.  Such an act is juvenile. I apologize for marking you in ways that allowed the thirteen point five percent of the crew that did not know of our relationship to know.”

“I’m still telling your mom.”

“Lieutenant, cease the transmission,” Spock then demanded before moving to Uhura. Jim shook his head and reached a hand out and grabbed the tip of the Vulcan’s ear.  Spock made a startled noise and stopped moving, relaxing into Jim’s grip. Chekov suppressed a giggle at seeing Spock subdued by having his ear grabbed.  

“Captain, Lady Amanda is not available at the moment,” Uhura said.

“That’s fine, I’ll try again later,” Jim said.  He then, keeping his hold of Spock’s ear, moved to his chair and pressed a bottom. “Attention crew, this is Captain Kirk letting you know that I am aware why you were all laughing at me yesterday and this morning.  I have discovered the mark and will be reprimanding the person responsible soon.  Also, yes, Commander Spock and I are involved in a romantic relationship.  It is unknown if the relationship will last until tomorrow, though.  Kirk out.”

Jim then left Sulu in charge of the bridge before dragging his Vulcan back to his quarters by his ear.

* * *

 

Once Jim and Spock were gone, Sulu stood up and moved to the captain’s chair and sat down.  Bones entered the bridge a few minutes later holding a PADD.

“I see Chekov won the pool for when Jim would find out about the marks,” Bones said.  “But Uhura wins with knowing what Jim would do when he found out.”

Sulu laughed and then asked, “Did you really try and call Spock’s mom?”

Uhura, who was now standing next to Bones collecting her credits, responded with, “Of course.  Who wouldn’t want to see Spock fussed at by his mom?”

“That would’ve been nice to see,” Bones said.  “I would’ve recorded it so that we could watch it later.”

“Do you think ze Keptin vill really break-up vith Commander Spock?” Chekov asked as Bones gave him his credits.

“No, of course not,” Bones told him.  “Jim’s head over heels for the damn hobgoblin.”

“Spock most likely won’t be getting any for a while, though,” Sulu spoke up.

“Ooo, wanna bet on it?” Uhura then asked.

“I ain’t betting on their damn sex life,” Bones fussed before leaving the bridge.  He came back a few moments later and said. “Fuck it…Jim won’t be able to hold out that long so I say two days of no sex and then they’ll be back to going at it like rabbits.”


End file.
